


Promise me,

by SilverLinings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, M/M, Minor Violence, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverLinings/pseuds/SilverLinings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I need you promise me something. If I do go dark side, you gotta take me out. ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me,

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for the story http://matisschaga.tumblr.com/post/104299391410/i-need-you-promise-me-something-if-i-do-go-dark
> 
> It's gorgeous and also, just so no one gets mad, this is taking place in season 10, but I promise there are no spoilers to the plot of the show, I didn't use anything from it, just taking place there.

Cas had been warned about this, Dean had told him, but he hadn't expected it so soon, no one did.

 

It was truly unexpected. Things were going fine, Dean and Sam doing what they do best. Of course, Dean still had the Mark of Cain, hanging over them like a storm cloud. But who could really say that it would all turn to shit so fast?

 

The three of them were hunting a couple of demons that had been going on a rampage, planning to take them out quickly (like that’s ever happened) and get out. There didn't seem to be any unexpected turns that would be likely, no “enemy of the year” currently. Though I guess they could say that Dean was their “enemy.”

 

Sam and Cas were busy taking out demons in another room, splitting up to make the job go faster. Dean had in his hand a spare angel blade, knowing it would do the job sufficiently. He was doing fine, not out of control, but it didn't last long. His mind went hazy, arm burning, and he was no longer sane. He saw red, he saw his blade digging into flesh over and over relentlessly. It didn't matter that the demon was already dead, he just couldn't stop.

 

He finally did when he was forced off by a pair of strong arms. It was Cas. He had Dean pinned against the floor, knee over the arm that still held the blade, leaning back far enough to stay out of range of Dean’s fist to his face.

 

It took a few minutes but Cas watched as Dean’s face fell from the bared teeth to a look of horror. Cas pulled off him, standing and brushing himself off lightly. Dean stood up too, looking down at the man who lay before him, chest a mangled mess of clothing, blood, and flesh. He let out what seemed like a sob though no tears came. He looked back at Cas and shook his head, eyes finally welling up with tears.

 

“Cas, you gotta, you promised me, man. You _promised_ me.”

 

Cas registers what he’s saying and shakes his head too.

 

“Dean, I can-” he’s cut off.

 

“No, you promised me and I won’t let you go back on it. I won’t let Sammy see me like this, I can’t, please.” He’s begging, a rare occurrence with Dean and Cas feels himself give in, a small nod to let Dean know too.

 

Cas steps forward, pressing his palm to Dean’s forehead and taking a deep breath.

 

Dean breathes out.

  
“Thank you.”  
  
He stood before dean staring down at his face, a look so broken but there was evident relief there. Cas watched as the man's eyes went from their vibrant green and slowly melted into smoke, leaving only a burning hole. Cas watched as his body crumple, taking with it Cas’ own heart. He had just destroyed something that meant so much to him. So much so that Cas couldn't put into words what Dean meant to him. He feels his own eyes well up, tears brimming over the edge and slowly making their way down his cheeks.

 

“Damn it, Dean.” He whispers quietly, tearing his eyes away from the figure at his feet.

 

~~~

 

Cas carries Dean out, the limp body weighing him down. He could have easily carried him, his strength far greater than a humans, but his mind is too busy rolling with words of hatred for himself, for Dean for making him do this, for his own father for letting things get so bad here on earth. His body gives up on him and he can hardly carry Dean. Cas’ feet slow and dragging, back hunched slightly though out of Dean’s weight or sadness, he doesn't know.

 

“Dean!” Sam yells from the other end of the room, running over to where Cas stood. Cas watches Sam’s face, noting the look of horror that falls when he notices Dean’s eyes.

 

He watches each look of anger, confusion, denial, everything, all while they’re standing there.

 

Cas realizes the ache in his chest is the figurative knife he stabbed in himself. He realizes all the pain he feels isn't for Dean (though there is some of that) but it’s for Sam. The last remaining Winchester. Now completely alone, and all because of Cas.

 

There was no one else to blame, Cas not even able to say that Dean had wanted this, begged for it even. It was just Cas’ fault. And Cas accepted that.

 

Sam knew too, that he wordlessly accepted blame, he understood that when Cas set his brothers body down, so very gentle, aligning his limbs in a natural, comfortable way. After that he was gone, not one spoken word. The last Sam saw of him was the tears that still flowed.

  
And even though Sam knew it wasn't fair to completely blame Cas, he did, he blamed him for his brothers death and wouldn't ever forgive Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> So in case anyone knows, I seem to have a thing about writing sad stories. The last two I've done have made me want to rip my heart out. So I hope you enjoyed, (don't kill me pls) and feel free to leave a comment. Also thanks to my lovely friend over at scallisonstockings.tumblr.com who helped me work out the fine details. She's great, go follow her, 10/10 would recommend.


End file.
